Naruto 450 spoiler
んじゃいくぜ疲れきって歩いて里に向かうナルトそこにカカシが現れ肩をかし ナルト里に帰還（カカシ心の中で　よく頑張ったな　とほめる）ナルト信者が大量にお出迎え 遠くから涙を流し無事帰ってきた事を確認するヒナタ 子供の頃いつも一人ぼっちのナルト思い出し今と比べて みんなに慕われているナルトを見てイルカ先生も涙 サクラがナルトに寄っていき頭を叩くがすぐ抱きしめて　ありがとう… シカ丸父ちゃんは里の重要な会議（上忍班長の為）をするのでと呼び出し 　その様子をゼツが見ていて ペインがやられるなんて…これはトビに報告だ… 場面は暁に ゼツ　ペインがやられ　おそらくコナンもここにはもう戻ってこないと思う マダラ　外道魔像とリンクできるコマを２人用意しないとな…　　　　キサメお前は八尾を追え　俺はちょっとこれからやる事がある 場面は木の葉にやっと雷の使者が　木の葉に到着〜（くだらない漫才みたいなことやってるから遅かったとおもわれｗ） ツナデは力を使い切ってしまったのか　ババア姿のまま昏睡状態 サクラも手の施しようがない…と んで次の火影を決める火の国の会議ダンゾウ名乗り出る前に　シカ丸父ちゃんが はたけカカシを推薦します！　 嫌そうなダンゾウの顔ｗみんな賛成をするがダンゾウが一喝 木の葉を壊滅させたのはジライヤの弟子〜 同盟国の砂の裏切り〜 オロチマルの木の葉くずし〜 あげくにうちはサスケの抜け忍〜全て　三代め火影の甘い考えが引き起こした〜 っていって自分が火影に〜 火の国大名が　では　ダンゾウを 六代目火影の任命する！！！！！！！！！！！！ でニヤリダンゾウの顔で 完 背表紙は多分マンダ English Translation As Naruto heads back to the village, exhausted, Kakashi appears and lends him his shoulder. Naruto makes it back to the village. Kakashi thinks to himself: “you did real good…Naruto”“Naruto Faithful” greet him en masse. From a distance, Hinata sheds tears, relieved he’s indeed made it back safe.Iruka remembers how Naruto was all alone as a child, and sheds tears seeing how he’s now loved by everyone. Sakura aproaches Naruto and smacks him on the head, but then embraces him and says “thank you…” Shikamaru’s dad calls for an emergency meeting (since he’s the Head Jounin). Zetsu is watching. “To think Pain was defeated…we’d better tell Tobi.” Scene switches to Akatsuki. Zetsu: “Pain was defeated. I doubt Konan’s coming back, either.” Madara: “We’ll need to get two ‘dummies/pawns’* who can link to the Gedou Demon Statue. Kisame, you go after the Eight Tails - there’s something that needs my attention.” *exact meaning unclear. “koma” is “piece”, as in an object you use for something. So here he’s ostensibly referring to people who are of no other use to him but to connect to the statue, or perhaps two human-like placeholders. The emmissaries from Lightning finally arrive at Konoha (probably took them as long as it did ‘cuz they just had to do comedy on the way). Tsunade is comatose in her granny state, like she used up all of her power. Sakura says there’s nothing that can be done for her. So, they start a meeting to select the next Hokage. Before Danzou can nominate himself, Shikamaru’s dad nominates Hatake Kakashi. Danzou makes a face. Everyone’s in favor, but Danzou throws a fit. “It was Jiraiya’s apprentice that destroyed Konoha! The betrayal of our ally the sand, Orochimaru’s attempt to destroy Konoha, and on top of it all, Uchiha Sasuke as a Nukenin - All of it is the result of the Third Hokage’s naive views!” The Lord of Fire Country then says “Well then, I hereby designate Danzou as the Sixth Hokage!” Danzou makes an evil grin. End The backbone cover is Manda, I think. ————————— Another English Translationcredit : Nightjumper @NF Naruto heads back to the village exhausted. There he finds Kakashi, whose shoulder he lends.Naruto is meet by a horde of fans back in the village.(Kakakshi praises him in his mind) Naruto sheds a tear in the distance. Hinata thinks back to how lonely Naruto was in his childhood, and compares that to the present time. Iruka gets tears in his eyes over sees how Naruto is adored by everyone. Sakura punches Naruto in the face, then immediately hugs him.Shikaku thanks Naruto in his mind, and calls for an important meeting.(Concerning the Jounin squad leaders) Zetsu is watching. “Pain was killed… I’ll report this to Tobi”Scene changes to Akatsuki Zetsu: “With Pain killed, I don’t think Konan will be coming back here” Madara: he says something about two persons who have can make a link to Gedou Ma Zou, or something Madara: “Kisame, you’ll go after Hachibi. I have something to take care of after this.” Scene changes to KonohaThe envoy from the Cloud finally arrives. “Tsunade exhausted herself?” about the rest of this line Sakura is at a loss too. Then there’s a meeting to decide the next Hokage for the Fire Country. Before Danzou can introduce himself, Shikaku recommends Kakashi. Danzou is disgusted Everyone agreesShikaku, but Danzou protests “The one who destroyed Konoha is Jiraiya’s pupil” “The betrayal of our allies, the Sand” “Orochimaru’s destruction of Konoha” “And the nuke-nin, Uchiha Sasuke”“This was all caused by the Sandaime Hokage’s lenient way of thinking” He then nominates himself to be Hokage. The Fire Daimyou appoints him as the Rokudaime Hokage. Danzou smiles from ear to ear end